Sleeping
by Little Town
Summary: Shikadai loves sleeping, but he loves sleeping the most when he gets to do it with his parents. [A pair of fluffy one-shots that feature a baby Shikadai spending time with his parents.]
1. Papa

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I haven't updated my Nemonnax fic like I said I would x3 But my brother got me back into Naruto, and I consequently proceeded to binge-read ShikaTema fanfics just last night. So, here's some Shikadai-centered fluff :3 This fic was inspired by a tweet from Lin-Manuel Miranda with his baby son.  
_ _Oh, this'll be a two-part-er, and chapter two will be up as soon as I can write it. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Got a day off today?" Temari murmured as she rolled over to settle her head on top of Shikamaru's chest. The shinobi immediately wrapped the arm closest to her around her and pulled her closer.

A Friday was just dawning—the sun's rays only beginning to stretch its lazy arms into Shikamaru and Temari's room at around 5 am.

"Yeah. Naruto and I got all our work done somehow and we both get a break. Finally." Shikamaru leaned over and placed a kiss on Temari's head as he sighed. "I'm gonna take Shikadai into the forest later today."

"Finally, you can spend some time with him. He's missed you—I can tell."

"I've missed him too." Shikamaru then snorted lightly and held Temari tighter to him. "Let's go back to sleep. I don't wanna spend my only day off not sleeping in."

"Lemme guess: it would be a drag if you didn't sleep in?" She smirked and looked up at him.

He snorted a little louder. "Heh, something like that."

Temari scoffed and closed her eyes again for sleep, feeling the soft consistency of Shikamaru's breathing under her ears. She fell into a deep sleep… only to be awakened by Shikadai's crying two hours later.

Temari rushed to Shikadai's room and picked up the little baby. "Ohh, little fawn, what do you want now?" She did everything she could do: she checked his diapers (perfectly clean), fed him a little bit, held him in her arms and rocked him, even sang to him even though she was a terrible singer. Even so, he would not stop crying. "Oh god, what else could you possibly need?"

"Tem, let me see him." Shikamaru suddenly appeared in the doorway to the room.

"What are you doing up? It's barely past 7, you'd normally be passed out right now."

He gave her a look. "I know, but I couldn't go back to sleep with Shikadai still crying so I gave up and came in here to see what I could do."

Sighing, she gave Shikadai to his father. In mere seconds, he stopped crying and started making soft noises of content, his chubby little hands reaching up to touch his father's face.

"It's a wonder how you manage to quiet down Shikadai so easily every time that I can't." Crossing her arms, Temari smiled.

Shikamaru leaned closer down to Shikadai and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He stared down a little longer at the small child giggling and gurgling in his arms and sighed. "How troublesome. I don't feel sleepy anymore. Might as well just get up." He left the room still carrying Shikadai.

When Temari walked into the kitchen after cleaning herself up a bit in the bathroom, he heard Shikamaru cooing, "Hey, little fawn, we're gonna take a little trip to the forest today so we can say hello to all the deer."

"Are you trying to make breakfast for the two of you?"

Shikamaru turned around—still holding Shikadai, mind you—and shrugged. "Keyword 'trying'."

Temari laughed softly. "I'll make breakfast for your outing, just focus on getting him bundled out to go outside."

Smiling, he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

Temari smiled back and leaned into his kiss. "You know it."

xXxXxXx

"There you go, Shikadai, all ready to go," Temari smiled as she put the little beanie on him. She then focused her attention to Shikamaru with a stern face. "Don't place him on the ground without a blanket, don't diverge your attention from him for even one second—and oh god don't you dare let a deer eat my baby I swear to god I will have your ass—"

"Tem, relax. I won't do anything like that. And you already have my ass," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

She blushed slightly but regained her composure and shoved the picnic basket into his free hand. "Have fun, baby." She kissed Shikadai on his nose. He giggled with delight and grabbed his mother's nose for a moment. "And you too, I guess." She gave Shikamaru a kiss on the lips. "See ya for lunch! Don't be gone long!" she said as she waved Shikamaru and Shikadai goodbye.

"If you really need to see him that bad, we're literally only 10 steps away from the house!" Shikamaru called back.

When they got to Shikamaru's favorite clearing in the deep green hues of the Nara Clan Forest, he set down a blanket and the basket, lay down, leaning his head on a large tree, and placed Shikadai on his chest. Some deer came out of the trees, curious about what their master was doing in there that day. A doe came up to sniff Shikadai and the basket. She proceeded to lick Shikadai and he let out a shriek of delight. "Hey, I remember this one. She's the first one to approach you when your mama and I first introduced you to the deer. I think she really likes you." Shikamaru noted. He gave the deer one stroke on the head, and then she walked away.

Shikadai giggled in response. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile and kiss his son, who surely had to be the most adorable baby in the world. The baby suddenly looked up at the sky, eyes wide and completely entranced at what he was looking at. Shikamaru followed his gaze and smiled. "You like clouds, huh?"

The child cooed with happiness. The weather was spectacular this morning—a beautiful sunny day with large white clouds being carried across the ocean sky with a light breeze. It was perfect napping weather, despite that Shikamaru had just woken up.

"Feeling sleepy? I know I am." He had begun to talk to the child, but noticed that he was already snoozing away on his father's broad chest. Shikamaru shrugged. "When in Rome." He closed his eyes and joined his son in a light slumber, leaving their breakfast untouched.

xXxXxXx

"Shikamaru? Shikadai? It's almost time for lunch—"

Temari went out to look for the father-son pair, only to find the two of them snoozing away under the shade of a tree. She smiled gently at the sight of the two. Shikamaru was lying down with his head against the trunk of the tree and one hand resting on Shikadai's back, while Shikadai was lying on his stomach, his little hands curled up into fists on Shikamaru's chest.

"You guys didn't even eat breakfast." She scoffed and picked up the basket quietly, careful not to wake them. Stepping back, she took out her camera and quietly took a picture.

This is definitely gonna be hanging on the wall in a cute little frame.

* * *

 _I just remembered I had an Itachi x Azula fanfic I had to update. I don't know if I can. Oopsies. I'll try to get a chapter two up, maybe._


	2. Mama

_Here's chapter two! This one is so much shorter than the first and that bothers me, but I've looked at this every which way and I can't think of anything else to make this longer and I feel so bad ;_; but I will admit I do have a bias towards Shikamaru so... oops. But nonetheless! Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Tem, he won't stop crying!"

Shikamaru yelled through the bathroom door. Temari had left baby Shikadai under his care while she took a shower, which also doubled as her break.

"Are you kidding me? I've only been in here for literally 10 minutes!" Temari groaned.

"I've done everything already, but he won't stop crying—" Shikadai became silent for a few moments, eyes wide open, then returned to crying and shrieking, even louder than before. Shikamaru inhaled deeply with the intent of sighing, but he had a good whiff of the air surrounding his son instead. "Goddammit, Shikadai…" Shikamaru groaned irritated. Yelling back through the door, he pleaded, "Just please hurry, Tem!"

He rushed back to Shikadai's bedroom to change his son's newly-soiled diapers. Shikadai's shrieking stopped, but his cries were still loud and ringing in Shikamaru's ears. He picked him up again and started to bounce him lightly, which Shikadai apparently didn't like too much, based on his escalating screams. Temari soon swooped in and took hold of her precious baby. Shikadai quieted down and started babbling incoherent noises in a matter of seconds.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and grumbled, "Mama's boy…"

"Oh, please, he likes you, too," Temari scoffed and gave Shikadai a kiss on the nose. Shikadai let out a long yawn and reached up towards his mother. "Ooh, it's time for your nap, isn't it, little fawn? Well, you get a special treat today and you can nap on the bed coz Mama's tired, too."

Temari carried Shikadai to the master bedroom and sat down, placing Shikadai in her lap. "Aww, you're just the cutest little thing, aren't you?" Shikadai babbled something in response and raised his arms to reach up to his mother. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She smiled affectionately and brought him to her face to give him a kiss. Shikadai decided to open his mouth and put his mother's nose in his mouth.

"Shikadai!" Temari yelped slightly in surprise and started laughing. Shikadai seemed to be laughing too as he gurgled with a big smile on his face. "You're so silly, you know that?"

He yawned again, this time even longer. When he stopped, his eyes started drooping. "Oh, it really is time for your nap. A nap sounds like a good idea to me, too."

She laid him down gently on the bed, and she lay down as well. Shikadai fell asleep almost immediately, and surprisingly enough, so did Temari. Shikamaru walked in a little while later only to see his son curled up next to his sleeping mother.

He smiled fondly and walked over to the bed, giving both Temari and Shikadai kisses on the forehead. Even though one was continuously sassy and borderline rude to him and the other just outright didn't favor him, Shikamaru was happy and thankful for the beautiful family with which he was blessed.

 _"If Temari woke up and caught me staring... Oh god, I'd never hear the end of it."_

* * *

 _This is my first time writing for ShikaTema so hopefully I got both of their characterizations right! I've never written for the Naruto series before hahaaa. Oh! Another thing: I decided to adopt the idea that Shikadai's nickname is "little fawn" from the fanfic_ Family Life _by Aspire2B-which I also highly recommend if you want to read, like, only the best ShikaTema fanfic ever._


End file.
